Nikku Chan
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: After answering a few questions bugging her mind, Sena comes out of the closet in front of the Neighbors Club, with a specific goal in her mind. Yozora.
1. The Question

**I don't own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai.**

**Alert: Yuri. Sena x Yozora**

**Enjoy~~~  
><strong>

Nikku-Chan

**The Question**

What's the answer to the question that confused her?

A question she often got distracted from by the smile of a girl in a dating game admitting love to the blond's cliché character, or distracted by the long hypnotizing black hair of the girl in the posters surrounding her bed.

In many evenings she was sure the answer to this question was in hand while thoughts of the multi-colored haired boy popped in her head.

In the mornings after those evenings she wasn't sure anymore as she woke up to the pleasant face of the long haired girl, sometime smiling, sometimes just staring at her from the posters. The blond with the butterfly hairpin always returned a smile and a stare back to the inanimate poster.

The bitch, playing with her emotions every single moment of her day, even when she wasn't around, stopping her from reaching her true answer to the question.

If she would consider the answer biologically then it would be a repellent from the boy, she saw her father fawning over the pictures of the boy's father. She hoped her dad didn't inherit to her the gene making her repel from the thing he liked and like the thing he repelled.

However she didn't think of her father's preferences to have anything with her own.

She blamed the long haired girl, who wasn't a long haired girl anymore, making the blond even angrier.

While it is true she wanted to have more girls in her life and while it is true the black haired girl was in her life, whether or not any of them wanted to, she didn't wish it to be so, not like that.

Not like that, not to numb minding obsession, not to a condition when she wanted to be in the room they associated in all the time, not to make a state she couldn't recognize what she wanted anymore, not to a condition she needed to even ask the question.

It was the question that numbed her mind so much.

Does she even like boys?

No, that wasn't it, the real question was:

Kodaka or… dare she say it, Yozora?

Kodaka was certainly a nice guy, someone she actually talks to and take interest in without him fawning over her like her dad used to do over his dad.

But Yozora was good enough for her to hang posters of her everywhere, to want sarcastic tone to pay attention to her. No matter how mean she was to her, and even because of it, a Stockholm syndrome perhaps?

Was it Kodaka's Y chromosome that doubted her or was it Yozora's X attitude?

**~~X~~**

The answer to this question with so many forms came attached to an Email ten seconds after she pondered about it for the millionth time in another afternoon, the only time she didn't cheered for any side.

But before that Email there was another Email about the same subject.

"**From: Rika (Beware!)**

_OMC! OMC! Yukimura and Kodaka are together! I wish it was me and not Yukimura_- (Nagging on and on about how better it would have been with Rika and not Yukimura…)- _but if we'll accept Yukimura it would still be better if she was still a boy, so great… if it's not me then "Two of a Kind" is better two of different kinds if you know what I mean_…"

Sena was shocked, she was also socked from how little she actually cared.

she couldn't achieve one of the two possibilities and the only one left was Yozora.

But she didn't want to want Yozora out of lack of choice, she didn't choose any of them in the time Kodaka was still single and there is no reason declaring herself as a "Two of a Kind" fan just yet.

But then the true Email arrived in its destination.

"**From: Yozora **(Sena wanted to add some mean name instead but she couldn't)

_That double-cross-dressing Bitch!_"

Unlike Rika's Email this one wasn't sent to all members of the neighbors club, only for her.

Only for her.

She quickly replied Yozora, completely ignoring Rika.

"**To: Yozora**

_What's wrong, jealous? :P_"

Sena laughed meanly and looked at the prettiest Yozora poster she had, her favorite.

Yozora replied her.

"**From: Yozora**

_Not only is he breaking the club's rules for no in club friends, he is also going further and dating one. All business here._

_You however, Nikku-Chan, is the one in trouble, haven't you heard of the new couple steak? they'll use you as their first romantic meal. Or maybe that'll be lucky for you since it'll be the only romantic meal you'll ever participate in._"

Sena got angry, she wanted to say something mean to Yozora, but she noticed something.

Instead she wrote this.

"**To: Yozora**

_But you did break the rules too, you are friends with me._"

It was risky; she never truly admitted she was friends with Yozora.

And now that she did, she wanted to be more.

Yozora's reply was just a sentence telling Sena to stop harassing her and that's she was turning the phone off for lunch.

Sena was disappointed but she looked again at the thing she noticed earlier.

Nikku-**Chan. **

**~~X~~**

Now the question wasn't whether or not she likes boys. The answer was no.

It was whether or not she should tell it. And how? And when?

And most important, should she tell the specifics to Yozora?


	2. Those Plastic Wrapped Feelings

**I don't own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai or any of its characters.**

**The reaction to this was better than I thought and I thank to everyone who reviewed, favorited or subscribed to this story.**

**Enjoy~~~~~**

Nikku-Chan

**Those Plastic Wrapped Feelings **

Today it rained, a shower of cold watery tiny breaths dropping over the plastic wrap of a brand new box in a wrinkly sound.

Sena came back dripping into her favorite room on the planet.

Four of the seven most important people in her life, the six other members of the neighbor club besides her, were all gathering around her TV.

It appeared the two youngest members weren't today and though Kobato was cute, she and Maria only served as the fifth and sixth in a least of useless numbers.

The seventh, her father, wasn't in Japan anymore, and won't return for some time, giving her the perfect opportunity,

It was the opportunity to steal the crown of her crown, the one standing on the top pedestal of the seven.

The pedestal was the girl with short black hair, the crown was her love.

The five lesser people in the room all greeted her back as she put her wet coat on the large table in the middle of the room, Kodaka doing so in the accompaniment of his new girlfriend, but it didn't matter to her as much as she such in would, she just noticed it.

The thing that did bother her was the pedestal girl's ignoring to her entrance and presence.

The black haired pedestal was seating in the chair in front of the computer, besides her the other five was watching as she tested Rika's latest in development game, an activity the seven members were taking turns on.

Sena's turn was first, and as soon as she completed it, she ran outside to make her courageous purchase.

**It had to be today, YozoDiara. **Sena thought to her imaginary feelings diary all the way back from the video game store underneath the painful shower of doubt… and rain.

**~~X~~**

"So, are you two enjoying this thing you're doing?" Sena looked up to Kodaka's face, she ignored Yukimura, who was happy to let her/his(?) boyfriend to answer the question that technically was addressed to both of them.

But Kodaka didn't do that, he only let go of a day long building sigh and whispered, "I was worried this will happen."

"What?" "What?" Yozora and Sena both asked at the same time to his whispering. Sena flinched a bit in happiness. Another entry made it to her romantic thought diary. **Today we said the same thing at the same time again, I never appreciated those before.**

"Ummm…. Ummm…." Kodaka struggled to find word, Yukimura was just chuckling and saying nothing, Kodaka laughed a fake awkward laugh with her."

"Yes, very much." Yukimura said with her gentle voice.

"Yes. Yes. Very much, don't we?" Kodaka said and looked back at the computer where Yozora wasn't testing the game anymore.

"What was it before?" Sena asked after that, ignoring his and Yukimura's monotone answer.

"Yeah, What do you mean by you worried this will happen?" Yozora asked. **She's agreeing with me! But won't she greet me?**

"It's just, I knew you were, we, I mean you and I were… in the pool." That was all Kodaka was able to say.

"Like I said a long time ago, you're not my boyfriend." Sena said, looking away from Kodaka, and staring at Yozora, but the black haired girl _was _looking at him.

"It's lame that you even think that someone like me would be jealous because of you." She finished saying and looked at Yozora, begging in her mind to recognition of her own existence from the other girl.

Kodaka sighed in relief and went over to Yozora to explain the matters to her, since she was his childhood friend it would be harder.

"Does it really matter what we had ten years ago?" Sena couldn't hear what Kodaka said to her, but that was what Yozora replied to him.

This time Sena sighed.

"Besides, you thought I was a boy." She added, Sena didn't mind the rest of the talk, she knew very well how un-boyish Yozora was, she had quite a few pleasant dreams about Yozora's more feminine qualities.

"I wouldn't want to be with you in any kind of homosexual thing or something."

**But you would with me, Right? Right? **was the next entry in Sena's imaginary diary.

Sena "looked" at the last entry and complained in her mind.

**~~X~~**

"Hello Yozora." She said, and she knew it sounded lame and desperate, and she kinda hoped Yozora will see this too, and it will lead to another conversation between them.

"Oh you're back, Nikku." Yozora simply replied and came back to the game. Sena was disappointed.

**Nikku-CHAN, stupid Yozora, I deserve that title.**

It wouldn't matter. **Dear YozoDiara, after that I made my first confession, using the game. Or at least I hope I did.**

"Yozora, move over, I have a new game I would like to try on _my _computer." Sena said.

As soon as she said that the credits of the game started rolling.

Sena didn't even notice in what part Yozora was, the blond was kind of proud of her timing.

"You have crappy timing, Nikku." Yozora disagreed, "You tell me to move over a second before I would've already moved, thus making this action even more worthless than the rest of your life."

Sena was hurt, but she digressed.

"Anyway." she adjusted her butterfly pin and sat where Yozora left, she had to adjust the seat as well after Yozora moved it for her to trip on the wheel but Sena avoided that. (She almost fell on purpose just to make Yozora happy)

"This game is very important." She said and praised like she did to every other game. Yozora yawned, her hand and face looked pretty to Sena when she did so.

"That game is important to you too, Yozora." She complained about the yawn anyway, both the girl blushed, though Yozora kept it hidden with her hand.

"And it further explains matters about you and me, Kodaka." Sena kept explaining.

"Of why I'm not jealous of Yukimura, in fact I'm more likely to be jealous of you." She blushed again. She really was jealous of Kodaka, but not because of Yukimura, it was because his past with Yozora.

"Get to the point, Nikku-Chan. If you want me that bad to watch you play."

**But I do, Yozora-CHAN. No, just Yozora, it more intimate that way.**

"Here." Sena turned off Rika's in development game and was about to insert the disc of the game she bought recently.

While all of them were talking, Rika was gladly watching the last minutes of her game, and then its credits, and when Sena turned it off, she was surprised.

"No, Sena-Senpai. There's still an after credit scene left!" she pushed away on Sena to turn her game back on.

"But I want to play my game!" Sena pushed back.

"But my game is better!"

"No, it's not!"

"A game made by a genius like me is way better than… what is your game anyway?" Rika snapped the box with the wrinkly plastic wrap out of her hand.

"YuuZoLa's Flesh?" she looked at it with awe.

"I know that game." Rika's said a few seconds later, after Sena. "But…"

"But what?" Yozora asked, Sena was paralyzed. "Is Nikku's perverted porn game this time any worth than the others?" she laughed and mocked the blond girl seating in the chair.

"No…" Rika said, "It's just that it's… a Yuri game."

Sena blushed mad, she couldn't bear it for much longer.

She snatched the game back.

"It is!" she screamed embarrassed and tore the plastic wrap.

And with it unwrapped her feelings too and was about to spill them out, leaving one more feeling back in the diary.

**I love you, Yozora, I hope you love me too.**

She can wait with telling that.


	3. Commentary Mode

**I don't own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry it took long to update, but the story finally got quite popular (due to the success of he Anime) and I'm feeling good enough to write more for it.**

**Note: This chapter went through 6 different names before it got this one, and I'm still not happy with it.**

**Grammer and other mistakes of this and the other chapters will be fixed soon.  
><strong>

Nikku-Chan

**Commentary Mode**

"Just let me play my game." There, it was a lot easier than she thought, she don't need to worry about explaining herself and her peculiar choice of game.

Now all that is left is the horrible glares, with ambiguous features, leaving Sena to wonder about their meaning, but leaving her without a doubt this meaning is negative.

Like Kodaka's awfully stupid "So **that **what those posters meant…"

Or Yukimura's Ancient Gibberish "Should we banish her to the Valley of Forbidden People?"

Or Kobato's (though she wasn't here) adorable "Tsk. Tsk. Such a stupid human being with who falls to such weak desires." But deep down she would probably think "No! now she'll rape me for sure!"

And Rika's "Ohh that's so hot! Let me have this game once you're done. I'm gonna imagine you as all the characters! Even the robots!"

Maria would probably just wonder what Yuri is if she was here too.

And Yozora…

"Fine, Nikku-Chan, play your perverted game, but I guess you don't mind if I watch it the way I like to watch, commentary included." Yozora said arrogantly, but hints of red appeared on her face framed with her short hair.

For a second Sena hadn't reacted. She was too busy watching Yozora, she shook her head and cleared her mind.

At least she knows what Yozora thinks. She's interested in hearing what she had to say, that's good.

"Ohh, could you record yourself and I'll upload Sene-Senpai's gameplay with your commentary?" Rika asked excited.

"Sure…" Yozora said meanly, but her face reddened more.

That Rika's mystery solved, but it doesn't really matter.

Sena looked at Kodaka, Yukimura held his hand.

He stared speechless and didn't notice her much, but she wasn't sure at what he stared at.

"Kashiwazaki-Sama you're staring at us." Yukimura commented, her quiet voice surprised Sena who quickly verbally reacted.

"Shut up! You're the one who should be banished to The Valley of Forbidden People!"

"What?" was the quiet response and Sena became more embarrassed.

"Never mind." the blond with the butterfly hair ornament turned around with red face. She looked at Yozora one more time. The short haired demon was trying to get the optimized setting on the microphone Rika gave her.

Sena turned her eyes back to the computer. Then she realized what Kodaka was staring at.

The colorful Echii graphics of YuuZoLa's Flesh's loading screen were fading and appearing as Rika was getting everything to optimal level.

"How…" Sena whispered as she realized the box she held was empty, somehow Rika snapped the disc out of it without Sena noticing.

With one pull of a cable, the computer screen went dark and the loading screen reappeared bigger on the TV screen.

Before she could realized it, Sena's box was snatched away from her and replaced with a controller and a microphone.

"Record set." The perverted nerd said in English with a heavy Japanese accent.

Yozora sat comfortably and prepared her voice for the commentary.

Sena came back to her senses.

"I thought you didn't want me to play this." Sena complained to Rika.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew it was a Yuri game, and before I knew there will be commentary."

"But that's absurd!" Sena shouted but got interrupted. "Just sit down and play Nikku-Chan!" she heard Yozora's voice, it sounded smoother than usual. The black haired girl's preparations worked.

"Ok." She said and walked slowly to the fluffy chairs she placed in front of the screen herself a few months earlier. the loading screen at more than 90%.

She sat slowly next to her secret love, **maybe it is good if I'll have this event recorded **she thought. She made sure her and Yozora's shoulder would brush against each other as they sat.

Yozora just bumped her aside, but she was still happy.

Sitting in the fluffy chair next to her love, microphone next to each of their mouths, Sena felt eased at her amazing coming out, she took a big breath as the loading screen ended.

With a red face (**But Yozora's face is red too! **She thought happily) and four people watching in different levels of anticipations, she pressed "Play".

**~~X~~**

Two girls wearing minimalistic fantasy outfits and crazy colored hair colors were standing in a dark evil looking room in front of an ancient door.

Technically two slightly animated pictures of girls were standing on top of a completely still much more detailed picture of a room with the brightness effect turned off.

All that was most usual for games in almost every genre under this budget, but what caught immediately the eye of the five in teenagers in the room was not this but what the girls/slightly-animated-picture did.

After one line of not voiced dialogue the two sprites of the girls merged into one. And in this new sprite the two girls were seen rubbing their faces against each other.

"They kiss…" Yozora's commentary was late to show.

"Duh, it's a Yuri game, Yozora." Sena insulted. She already this things would be included in the game, but she didn't know it would come so soon.

Kodaka had a general look of shock on his face, Yukimura blushed but her face remained blank, Rika smiled her creepy smile and ordered Yozora and Sena to start talking for the recording.

"Well I would say something else, but Nikku is stuck on this five second loop of two characters I don't know kissing." Yozora made a comeback to Rika. "So far this game's plot gets a 3/10." She waited to see her blond opponent react to it now that's she's forced to.

"Don't insult them. I'm sure they're really sweet couple once you get to know them." Sena said with an uncertain voice.

"By the way, Nikku. Your Meat Score is 5/10 and you lose 0.2 points every time the green girl moans." Yozora watched the screen and then Sena as every 0.2 points the blond lose, both their faces would get 0.2 points redder.

Sena didn't know what to say and so does Yozora as a flood of awkward got them both quiet, so she just pushed "Next".

The next frame showed a slightly different sprite of the two kissing. Yozora just groaned in irritation and pressed "Next" again.

The next frame was a third sprite of the two girls kissing.

"Nikku, not only you bring your perverted games again, now it's about lesbians, I thought they'll keep the lesbian stuff to the poorly written end."

"Shut up Yozora, it'll get good soon. You're a pervert for even expecting straight sex in one my games, I mean… it's still sex. " Sena tried to come up with a comeback but it didn't go as well as she thought. Yozora wasn't convinced in her perversion while her own self esteem dropped.

**Maybe a game wasn't such a good choice for coming out, I will get my chance this way. I'll just look like a pervert.**

Sena clicked "Next" three more times until the kissing scene ended, she skipped one line of dialogue but she didn't care. **This game sucks.**

At the frame that now appeared on the TV screen the door sprung to life with and old man's face on it.

"Oh great, the door talks. He'll probably give them a test, and will be the only male character in the game." Yozora commented again.

"Your kiss is very impressive, the essence of a deep connection was running within your tongues in it." Said the door in the game with a deep gruff voice.

"And it's a perverted test too."

"It's not, I bet it's something more sweet and pure than what you think, because you a pervert." Sena whispered and pressed "Next".

"Do you two think you can pass the test of…" "told you so" "Love that can pass the borders of gender and win the treasure who must be shared with two people?"

"See, Yozora, this is pure and great beyond any level you'll ever reach."

Yozora looked at the back of the box the game came in and smiled maliciously.

"You'll see. " she said and closed her eyes.

Sena pressed "Next" again, this time more sure of herself.

"Well you don't!" the door yelled as soon as she did. She was surprised, but Yozora wasn't.

"You two are just pretending to be lovers to get this treasure for yourselves."

The slightly animated girls looked embarrassed at their scheme exposed.

"See, Nikku-Chan. This door is just a pervert who has a lesbian fetish with a 'true love' fetish. Nothing pure or great in this thing, just your normal crap."

Sena was almost in tears, she wanted to run away.

**No, I mustn't, if there any time to break character is this, I'll them now.** She thought to herself with hope.

But she couldn't do it, she just pressed "Next" again to see if anything turn out better.

"No point in that Nikku, the summary tell they fail and are forced to go search for the real love 'who pass the borders of gender' to save the world or something." Yozora rephrased (the summary didn't say "force").

But to the short haired meanie surprise, the next frame was something a bit different than the forced curse she expected the door will lay on the greedy girls.

"But you two still have a connection, a one of friendship, a friendship worth enough for you to fake a love for something you knew you'll share forever." The door said in a soft tone.

"This kind of friendship, a friendship who pass the borders of love, is the one I need for my messangers to find the love I seek. For I must be opened soon by a love that…. Go search for … and…to save the world!" the rest of the door's dialogue was just exposition to the adventure ahead of this prologue.

Sena smiled again. "See, this is clever." Sena said and looked at Yozora, next to them the fresh couple of Kodaka and Yukimura felt the need to cuddle. And Rika happily watched the opening theme of the game roll after Sena entered her name.

"This kind of thing is what make people happy around you and beat the solid coal that is your heart to pieces."

**~~X~~**

"You must really like those type of girls… aren't you Les-Nikku?"

"Yes." Sena said without thinking. Everyone stared at her.

She looked around and froze in place realizing what she just said.

With the freezing looks and stares echoing from wall to wall she began to have doubts.

**Well, I'm not really feeling good with girls for reals aren't I. **She looked at Yozora; her hair framed her face in the pretty way she liked. But she shrugged it off.

And time froze with her, letting her think.

**Here I am standing in front of a TV with a game I don't enjoy, feeling miserable all over for just this one slip of the tongue.**

**Not reacting at all to all the Yuri things I'm supposed to like happening on the screen. I even skipped most of the kiss.**

She looked for excuses but Yozora's frozen troubled her in doing so.

**And not only the one I love playing a competitive game of hate against my important moment. Making fun of it.**

**Maybe I don't love her, Maybe this thing making me "Obey" her is what I really say it is, Hate.**

**And Maybe, Just maybe, even being in doubt after this deep into my confession is just meaning I really am not ready to say it.**

She remember the promise she made to herself to keep her love for Yozora (if it's even real) a secret even after coming out of the closet.

But then she remembered having the same problem she was having now while thinking about **The Question.**

**No, what I'm doing right now is what I did on the kiss, I'm skipping to the part that's more politically correct for the over the one that's so obvious.**

**I'm in denial.**

**Well not anymore.**

"Yes, I am, Yozora." She said, her face is red but her soul is embarrassment free.

"I like those kind of girls. I like girls in general." She shouted, not letting anyone react.

"I like the girls in my games. I like to date them and imagine what it's like if I would date them."

"And I like to see two girls in fiction I like and imagining them having a relationship with each other."

"I adore game who let me date them, kiss them, love them." Everyone's face got redder when she said the last one.

She rose off her chair, her breast bouncing in pride.

"I like girls, sexually…" she was embarrassed at that sentence but she went ahead.

"Spiritually." She choked a bit when trying to say this, she was worried she wouldn't be able to continue, her face felt burning and her throat ran dry all of the sudden.

"And Romantically!" she screamed, she wasn't sure if people could hear her outside, but it didn't matter, everyone important was already inside the room.

"To say out loud:" Sena took a big breath.

"I, Kashiwazaki Sena, A-ranking student and goddess among men and women…" she stopped from the power of what she was about to say.

"Is a Lesbian, Female Homosexual!" she blurt it out quickly, but it was still heard.

Everyone in the room clapped,

Except Yozora.

**~~X~~**

After that, Rika, Kodaka and Yukimura talked about it more.

It was a surprise for them all but it didn't bother them that much.

Kodaka had a few questions of his own answered.

Yukimura recited a few stories from Japanese mythology and history about homosexual, though they were all about guys (Women weren't very free to date the ones they wanted in ancient times)

And Rika immediately asked her what type of cucumber she would use with different types of girls. (she avoided this question like any normal person would)

But Yozora remained quiet, she just stared Sena down.

"It was a joke, Nikku-Chan. You don't need to come out become I've insulted you. That's pathetic and weak." Sena was worried for a minute.

"But you _are _weak so I guess it's fine." It was Yozora's way to say she's ok with it like all the rest.

"I think it's better if we keep it a secret from the younger girls, they won't get it." Kodaka suggested.

But Sena didn't care, all she wanted at that minute was for Yozora to be more than just ok with it.

**~~X~~**

"You know." Rika said to Sena who kept playing in the game after they all got back to their businesses, it was almost the end of club activities and it was time to go home.

"If you need, I know some lesbian-"

"Don't say you have lesbian friends, I know you don't have friends at all."

Rika looked teary for a bit, but she digressed "I meant to say lesbian dating site."

"Uh, ok. I'll into them."

**~~X~~**

After her, Yukimura came to say goodbye with his help.

"My parents asked me to bring this book to whoever of my friends have you thing."

"My thing?" Sena asked offended. The maid wearing girl handed her the book.

'How to like the opposite sex'

"I'll pass." She said and returned it to Yukimura, who packed it into a backpack filled with most likely more old abscure books for every problem.

"It's alright, I don't agree with it too. If I did, I couldn't have date Aniki."

"For the last time, you are not a gay boy, you're a straight girl!"

**~~X~~**

Then came Kodaka, he sat next to her while she played and tried to fake interest in the plot he didn't knew almost anything about.

"Listen. You know this thing we had between us." He asked

"I already told you I'm not jealous of Yukimura, and not of you either." She was embarrassed and angry. In the other side of the room, Rika and Yozora were having a conversation she couldn't hear.

"It's not you who is jealous, It's really more like me. I guess I thought that's if it won't work with Yukimura. I still have you."

"But I don't want you."

"Yeah I guess I'm out of the question. Aren't I?"

"You are. But you do still have me."

"How?"

"You have me in your address book."

They both laughed, Yozora looked at them, Kodaka didn't notice, but Sena did, Sena always do.

"By the way." The half blond boy asked the fully blond girl.

"Those posters at your room, the ones of Yozora."

"Well, to tell you the truth." Sena talked without thinking again.

**Can I tell him about my crush?**

"After me, Yozora is the prettiest in this club, no, this school, this town even."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, and she don't even realize it." She said.

"But don't tell her!" she added.

"I won't."

**~~X~~**

At last, Yozora walked up to Sena as she was about to go home.

Sena's logic told her that Yozora won't talk to her, but her heart hoped she is.

And the heart won.

"You're gay now?" Yozora asked, Sena's face turned red even before her love spoke, but the said love's face was redder.

"Always been." Sena tried to seem cold. She felt assured.

"So…" Yozora eyes wandered.

"So what?" Sena kept with the cold approach.

"So will you date _me_?"

"Not even in your dreams." Sena lied, still cold.

"That wasn't a hypothetical question…" Yozora's face was redder and she clenched her fist.

"Huh?" Sena was confused but act cold.

"I mean it this time…" Yozora was set ablaze with blush.

"Nikku-Chan, I want you to date me." She said sat down next to Sena, as close as she could.

Both physically and mentally, Sena's coldness collapsed in warmth Yozora gave her.


	4. Five Minutes and Thirty Seconds

**Took me long to continue, I know. But it's late right now and I don't have the strengh to continue. Maybe if next chapter will be soon I'll explain then.**

* * *

><p><span>Nikku-Chan<span>

**Five Minutes and Thirty Seconds**

"Really?" the blond girl asked, feeling squished dramatically under the slight touch of the short haired brunet on her thigh.

Sena found the late afternoon light very flattering on Yozora's features like it always was. Like the girl was born to look pretty in the sunset and sunrise.

**Someone to wake up with **Sena thought in the prolonged seconds where she watched Yozora's pretty sunset face morphing oh so slightly when Yozora was seeking her mind for an answer.

**I don't blame you for hesitating, this time; I'm excited too **Sena mind was in a field of flowers spinning intensively but both her self-refrain and the anticipation to the hopefully short answer to her short question.

Time seemed to unfreeze and went back to its normal speed.

Yozora averted her eyes and avoided looking straight at the girl to whom she just asked out; she was acting like she was the one perused by the blond and not vice versa. Sena didn't mind this reaction, she knew she'd become Yozora's pursuer eventually.

Sena turned her head to look at the averted eyes and red face framed by a shorter than usual hair.

Yozora gasped, she didn't seems to expect the gamer-girl's following eye tracing her down like she traced the character in the video game just a minute earlier.

"Drop the controller; you're going to break it at this rate." Was all Yozora could muster up.

"Huh?" Sena gasped confusedly as she looked down at her hands (but not without "checking out" Yozora's "equipment" on the way down).

Indeed in her hands was still the controller which seemed to endure her passionate grip. She let go off the controller who has already took enough in feats of rage known as the "Bad Ending" rushes which as their name hints include the controller bouncing from wall to wall in rage after Sena reaches the bad ending of a game.

Also the skin of her hands around the plastic device seemed to redden and whiten almost as her and Yozora's face.

"Now sit straight, nobody likes a hunchback Nikku-Chan." Yozora switched back to her normal way except her eyes, red face, and shuddering tone all referred to an excited state of mind.

All these, and the fact she used the nickname Nikku-Chan again, made Sena convinced enough to oblige and straightened her back.

And that was the end of the first minute.

**~~X~~**

Sena sat straight for about twenty seconds without looking at the person who confessed her, or was it she who confessed to Yozora. Whatever it was she knew they both needed some time cooling off and dealing the weirdness. But instead of the few days long depressing way it was the awkward but not frustrating twenty seconds version.

"So…" Sena dared speak, Yozora probably had a look of 'Not yet, let me relax my heartbeat.' face but the blond could approve this theory since Yozora's face was concealed in the little hair she had.

**Yozora's heart must be beating as fast as mine. **Sena wondered as they sat and stared in somewhat awkward silence. The thought of the shared feeling they had made her happy. But she couldn't but raise some doubt.

**But if she's just experimenting with her sexuality like in my games? **The disturbing thought came to mind. According to Sena's games the sexual experiments always led to real emotion in the end. But according to her games you could convince someone to date you by pestering her about the same math problems every day, though it was the C grade games that usually had this feature. She wondered how well programed was reality, and if so. To what Galge stereotype does Yozora categorizes.

Sena abandoned the game analogy for a second and returned to reality. But then she realized the game strategy might work at this case. Yozora was asked a question but the subject turned into something else. At this rate the handsome Galge bot usually get back to the main subject he had before the sidetracking that gained him some extra HEART points.

"What is it?" Yozora eventually asked.

"Do you mean what you say for real, Yozora? Do you really want to be my… my…" Sena asked, she struggled to keep her back straight like Yozora commanded, she felt the gravity of the situation push her down to her knees, though Yozora might like that better than sitting straight.

"…my girlfriend?" Sena said and turned her head down to her chest with redness above her cheeks. Yozora was even redder herself all she could gently push Sena's head back to sitting straight.

Sena obliged and looked slowly up and glimpse at the black haired club member. She looked back at her and their eyes interlocked and this time nobody looked away. Yozora pushed back a little but couldn't do anything but smile right at her (To the hope Sena) loved one as her lips parted to speak or perhaps doing some else with them.

"OF COURSE!" she said, or more like screamed. But she wasn't Yozora. It was in fact the brown haired young scientist who spoke loudly at spoiled the moment.

Rika was still in the room, and as she walked happily to the young almost-couple, Sena cursed random-events.

And that was the end of the second minute.

**~~X~~**

"Yozora-Senpai is super excited about being Sena-Senpai's girlfriend isn't she?" Rika face wasn't a little red as well but not as nearly as the other two who sat down. Both their faces seemed very pale somehow despite the flushness.

"Why are you still here, pervert?" Yozora turned around and stood up to look at the teen scientist girl with spite, obviously not liking being interrupted by a third person interferer.

After h

That they spoke a little about something, Rika said something like "I want to watch this historic moment in the club." And Yozora answered with something clever like "Get lost you yourself is history."

But Sena couldn't concentrate on all that because when Yozora got up, all the pleasant feature of the club president flashed in front of Sena's eyes.

First her short hair flapping down and then a little up and though it looked pleasant enough its main benefit was bringing to memory more pleasant sights of Yozora's long hair.

After that came a neck of slightly tanned skin. Though Sena wasn't into necks of into vampires as much as Kobato was, all she wanted to this second is press her mouth and teeth into that neck and with a gentle touch. After that came a nice curvy back to fit with the curves of the front. And after that arrived right in her face…

**Oh god I'm so gay… **Sena thought after a few seconds of getting used to Yozora's back "Equipment".

After those second the butterfly wearing teen could think again, she still couldn't avert her eyes away. That were way beyond her power.

**I shouldn't be surprised, I already ran this through my mind before, but now it glares at me right in the face… **Sena's mind began to fill with doubt once again, she's officially a member of a minority now, and not yet a very well received minority. She will have to go special bars and explain herself again and again to the many boys who regularly pursue her. That if she would ever tell them, or anyone, she will most likely better be keeping it a secret from all the normal non-members of the Neighbors Club. That will probably anger whoever her mate will be, a mate who's 9 out of 10 chances of rejecting her and maybe telling everyone.

Sena despaired, she didn't really realize until now how heavy a burden she's just placed on herself.

But she lightened up eventually, because at the end of the minute she realized whose "equipment" she has been staring at.

It belonged to the girl who confessed to her, who was already a member of the Neighbor Club, who won't reject her 1 out of 1 chance. This chance.

**~~X~~**

"Nikku-Chan, stop staring at my ass." Yozora's words snapped Sena into reality, she turned her head back and Rika looked closely while being very perversely enthralled.

But Yozora hasn't turned the rest of her body, giving Sena a few more second of looking at her equipment. But maybe it was only so the black haired girl could say the following.

"As soon as you come out of the closet you turn into an old pervert? Old meat? Like Catfood."

"I'm not a pervert! I have by social law the right to stare at my… girlfriend's… um…" Sena stumbled with her words.

"You clearly haven't ever been in a relationship." Yozora turned completely and crossed her hands with her normal bashing disappointed expression smeared on her face, the redness of embarrassment and love went away slowly. She still didn't seem be comfortable although, as same as Sena.

**No, Nikku-Chan, don't ruin your chance like that! **Sena felt alarm, she took things at a too fast a rate and now she crashed straight into an easily avoidable obstacle.

"Besides," Yozora added, her tone became colder and less lovely.

**No! I hate besides!**

"Who said I am your girlfriend?" Yozora tore the question into Sena fiercely.

Sena froze for a second, she stumbled in her mind as well in her words, stuff ceased to make sense.

"YOU DID!" Sena yelled hard. She didn't let Dark-Yozora respond with another mean comment. She wanted Love-Yozora back.

"You said you wanted to date me and I'm now saying Yes! Yes I will date you! I want you to be my girlfriend." Sena face reddened in a fiery blaze. Like she suspected from the start, it was more like she was the one proposing, and she had more chance to be rejected.

"I want to so bad…" Sena added after her scream of the moment faded down, but her worries still pressed their many feet right at the center of her weight.

"That's the whole point." Yozora gritted her teeth badly and looked away, again.

"Is it a problem that I want so bad, that I'm sharing the same feeling with you?"

"Your feelings may be directed at me, but my intentions were directed at a different lump of meat."

"But you just said…" Sena gritted her teeth, but not from intensity or anger, she was shuddering all over.

"I just said what?" Yozora hasn't screamed this question or shouted it or said in any louder way, she just said so dramatically, so real. Rika stepped a few steps back and Sena was looking so miserable, she couldn't answer for a seemingly long period of time.

"You asked me out." She eventually spurted out; just at a moment like this she wasn't in a verge of tears like she was from every little insult.

"What did I say before that?" Yozora asked with a scorching tone of voice, she seemed gritty but her face was more malicious, almost to the level of an evil smile.

"You asked me if I'm gay now." Sena was confused.

"Precisely, I was asking out the girl who just came out of the closet with a video game. Who seemed passionate and honest, and was expressive and strong. Who seemed to care about what she liked. That person was someone who was able to show true love to a game and to their true self. I liked this kind of person, and I wanted to feel the true and much greater love she must be having to her heart's chosen. That's why I asked who I thought to be that person to date me." Yozora poured her heart out, Sena was beyond flattered, but for every good thought in her head came a bigger vibe for home much she screwed it out.

"But the person who responded to my proposal was a vile person I still don't want to have anything with." Yozora added.

"WHAT?" Sena stirred out some anger within her. But her general look was still broken and terrified.

"The wasn't offended when you stared at my butt like that. But you excused to justify yourself are a bad-bad-bad joke."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sena was offended but still hopeful all this was indeed a joke and the next minute would be of them walking hand in hand outside the clubroom.

"You claimed you're allowed to do whatever you want with me because I'm your girlfriend." Yozora attacked, "Which I'm not."

"Which is the main problem, you "haverights" because I am** your **girlfriend. You ask if I really wish to be **your **girlfriend." Yozora took a big breath and didn't let Sena react, not that it mattered, the blond girl was speechless anyway.

"You just want to own me. I now realize that this great love you showed before was all for your belongings. And that's what you see me as, another belonging to pour some _'love' _onto." Yozora took a really big breath and put a hand over her chest to hold her storming heart.

"I asked you if you're gay now because I feared what turned out to be true. I feared you'd only say yes to date me because you're gay now and you could add me as a representative of the female gender to the cluster of fans you own." With that last stab, Yozora finished and was ready to walk away from the blond girl who disappointed her once again.

Thus the most horrible minute came to past.

**~~X~~**

But Sena couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let that chance of now 1 out of 1,000,000 walk away with hatred towards her. Real one.

"That's not true." Her blond hair waved more similarily to that Yozora used to have as she stood up and caught her loved one's arm before she could make more than three steps.

"I do not like you because I'm gay now." Sena said, Yozora seemed to regard it as an insult and tried to push the hand away.

But Sena wasn't finished, not by a long shot. She hadn't even said the sentence that began to open her heart.

"I'm gay because I like you." Yozora was frozen in place, and Sena theorized that is how she looked when time froze beforehand for her. If she hadn't escape the room by now, Rika would have suffered a nose bleed.

"Explain." Said Yozora as the minute ticked away.

"I have yearned before to more female companions, I was well overstocked with males and that alienated all friends I might have had away from me." Sena preached but Yozora seemed to pull away, not wanting to hear personal history.

"I had an opportunity or two to meet somebody who just liked to be my friends. But they were so simple; I preferred to have simple people as slaves who adored me than have them as friends." Yozora once again backed out a little, but Sena was strong and determent.

"But one day- and I know I'm sounding cliché- I found a post for a club of friends making. And not just any post, and one with a cleverly hidden message in it. At first I just wanted friends but not I realize I also want this cleverness. And this cleverness is you. You are the one who wrote the message and you're the one who could look me past something to adore or something to ignore. You pushed in without knowing and pulled me in as well and I was challenged by you and I wanted to be more with you, to live with something more interesting."

"So your point is…" Yozora stopped resisting once she was mentioned.

"Yes. My life is boring without you. And with interesting life came more desire to be with you, to talk with you. To know you. I found myself in a point where you are no longer an interesting person only. But the person in whom I was interested enough to the point to loving. Because of my passion to you I could project the person you wanted the love you and I want you to give me the chance to do exactly that!"

**~~X~~**

The final minute was over, and the thirty second began.

"Fine. Let's date." Yozora said quickly like she knew she was on time limit.

The surprise knocked Sena's hands with a gasp that troubled her breathing.

"Don't gasp like that, Nikku-Chan, it takes out the meat's entire aroma. You're going to need it if you want to be with me."Yozora said glaringly and she grinned.

"Yay..." Was all Sena could muster up.

"Indeed yay. That's all I needed to hear, You waiting for a true confession from me before you give me your own true confession." Yozora gave an honest explanation.

"When I asked you I wasn't really worrying about the whole ownership thing and more worried you would just say yes with really expecting my true real emotions and without giving me yours."

"That's great, I've done it now. Can we make it official, can we? Can we?" Sena was once again excited as she was two minutes earlier.

"Now you're acting like a child Nikku-Chan, like lamb meat." Yozora sort of insulted.

"Please, I had a tiring day." Sena pleaded.

"Fine…" Yozora coughed a little and prepared herself.

"I, Mikazuki Yozora, declares you, Nikku-Chan, as my **girlfriend**, until a further notice!" Yozora said in a slightly demeaning official tone, but Sena didn't mind one bit.

"My turn! My turn!" Sena made no preparations.

"I, Kashiwaza-" Yozora glared at her.

"I mean- I, Nikku-Chan, declares y-" she was interrupted.

"Shh… Nikku-Chan. Don't ruin the moment." Yozora whispered sweetly.

Sena happily obliged for a second until she realized some.

"Wait! You're exactly what you blamed me for doing a minute ago! Why am I only **your**-" she was interrupted again, but this time she obliged comepletely as a pair of feminine hands softly crawled behind her back and pulled her towards their short black-haired owner in an embrace both tight and soft.

In the last few days Sena would overthink every detail every opportunity she got. But not this time.

This time she was powerless as she embraced Yozora back and rested her flushed face on the other's shoulder with a smile and eyes closed. But not before she checked out the other's head and was happy to see her **girlfriend**'s flushed face smiling and doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>With thus I mark the end of the first quarter of Nikku Chan.<strong>


	5. Walk-Back

**I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Nikku-Chan<span>

**Walk-back**

"Can I hold your hand?"

"No."

"Can we cross our arms together?"

"No."

"Can I get closer by one meter?"

"No."

"Half a meter?"

"No"

"A single step?"

"No."

"Can I get a more eloquent answer than one word?"

"Yes, you can. And if you try to play smart again I'll make a turn and go home."

"Are you going to turn back now after you've went seven streets out of your way?"

At this point, Yozora turned around and walked the other way without a word.

"No! Wait, don't go back you bi-" Sena shouted but was interrupted when Yozora began to walk faster away from the very near Kashiwazaki Manor.

"Yozora!" Sena corrected herself, "Please don't go, you promised!"

"And you've promised not try and be a smartass Nikku-Chan." Yozora muttered in complaint. This complaint was of course dishonest, but Nikku-Chan didn't know that, she would bite the bait easily.

"I didn't actually promise that!" Sena said, in her refusal to cooperate with Yozora abandonment of their plans, she stayed put in place while Yozora continued to become further away.

Then she realized Yozora kept walking away. She of course didn't notice Yozora was slowing down as she went.

Sena ran back towards her and started walking alongside her girlfriend.

**~~X~~**

"You can't just do it, you promised you'd sleep at my house today. I planned to do so much stuff."

"I can do whatever I want; I have to legal obligation to follow the Raiju standards of relationships."

"I don't think there are such standards."

"What do you even know about romance? All you have when it comes to experience are games."

Sena then began rambling about various adorable 2D girls she had "experienced" romance with. It took her about a minute to realize how uninterested Yozora was.

**~~X~~**

Yozora was more interested on the road ahead, she had scanned every corner on the way back, she had planned routes, hideouts and shortcuts.

The main plan was simple, get Sena to walk back with her a little bit and get them both lost in a neighborhood unfamiliar to Sena.

Then she would use the routes she memorized, sneak away from Nikku-Chan and enter the mansion on her own, where she would pretend to fall asleep a guestroom. By the time Sena would give up on finding her, where she would be very sad from losing her, she would hear of how she was already in the mansion.

Sena would be so happy from those news she would check the room where Yozora slept, then find out it was locked.

Sena would spend the night in a separate room, or even better, by the door of the guestroom.

And when morning comes again, Yozora could act like everything Sena did was for naught, and make her mad, yet still jealous.

It was a perfect plan.

She was 99% sure she was going to go with it.

But first, she'll let Nikku-Chan convince her to not do it.

**~~X~~**

"Maybe I don't have much experience about romance. But I got you, didn't I?"

"Did you?" Yozora asked.

There was a long silence. Sena's face, which was blushing red until a moment before, became pale.

She feared the possibility of Yozora changing her mind at any possible opportunity. And because it was Yozora, every moment was a possible opportunity. Yozora could even decide she don't want to be with her after all right in the middle of kiss, or something more.

She needed to think of something quick; something that would be to Yozora's taste of looking down on her, while still appreciating her positive points.

She needed to find something that Yozora liked to see her do, but would otherwise be considered a humiliation by someone else. And then she need to show her positive side by expressing how she meant it all along.

Then she fell down, tripped on a rock.

Only half the way towards the floor she thought 'Yeah, this could work.'

"Just for the record, I am **not **flattening on the floor for you to stay."

**~~X~~**

This didn't took long, thought Yozora.

Just a single misstep and already Yozora couldn't go on with the plan.

"Yes, you did." The black haired girl said.

"Did what?" Sena asked as Yozora helped her up.

"Get me." Yozora looked at her with a condesensing expression.

"What you didn't do, is bother to remember your own questions." Yozora turned away from Sena right after she let go of the blonde's hand.

"Where are you going now?" Sena asked yelling. She was tired, it was rather late and she just unnecessarily walked back all the way to a distant park.

"To the Kashiwazaki household, Nikku-Chan. Even your limited bank of knowledge should recognize that place; even if you can't comprehend its simple meaning."

"I know where my house is!" Sena yelled angrily.

"And walk to it."

"I'm coming." Sena said. But first she took a big sigh of relief. She was glad this scare was over.

**~~X~~**

"Can I walk beside you?" the girl with the butterfly pin asked with a smile, despite the submissive implications of her question.

"Keep an 80 cm distance." Yozora said without looking back on her new girlfriend.

Sena felt a sense of accomplishment; this was 60 cm closer than the last limitation.

"Can I hold your hand?" Sena asked without expecting approval for her wild and uncalled-for suggestion.

Yozora smiled slyly and then said.

"If you reach." She said, Sena's face went bright.

For the next few minutes Sena walking besides Yozora, stretching her hands towards the girl's open palm, but never quite reach.

Eventually Yozora decided to cut her some slack and reached across the gap toward Nikku-Chan's hand.

They walked like a real couple for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the new followers.<strong>

**As for the old ones, I am sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Thank you, Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai Next for finally catching up to where in the novels this Fanfic takes place.**


	6. A Meal Best Served Eventually

I don't own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai or any of its characters.

If you're a follower. Please post a review with your opinion and criticism, I appriciate it a lot and it helps me get better.

* * *

><p><span>Nikku-Chan<span>

**A Meal Best Served Eventually**

Usually Sena was satisfied when the butlers and servants cooked her meals, like they do always, when her father was home. Once or twice a year, Sena asks her father to cook with her, but after a first attempt of them "cooking" together failed, he decided to never try it again, and all of her requests for true homemade food were turned down.

Today, however, and for the next five days, Papa wasn't home. So Sena thought to try and cook together with her new girlfriend.

Yozora was less enthusiastic. The plan was cut short almost immediately when after entering the house, Yozora searched around the house for the dining room. Sena just awkwardly followed her, too embarrassed to say anything and too afraid of Yozora's assured witty rhetoric. Once the brunette found the room she sat down at the table and opened her mouth.

"Couldn't you ask your guest what she was after before she handled it herself?" Yozora asked, whip lashing her short hair to one side. Sena was upset for the lack of any honorific or name in that sentence more than the rude nature of the sentence itself.

"You couldn't…" Sena was about to say something but she remembered Yozora's promise from a short while ago. That she would go away if unsatisfied. Any normal person would only say that as a meaningless threat to set a tone, and not be rude enough to actually fulfill it. But Yozora was no normal person.

Any wrong sentence may cause Yozora to leave. This put Sena at amazing unease, and also quite a lot of anger towards her fresh lover.

'I can always lock the doors.' She thought to herself. The secure mansion had a sophisticated system for such a procedure, it won't. Plus, she'll have Yozora's signature framed on the wall of her prison cell, at the bottom of a restraining order.

"What do you want, Yozora?" Sena settled on a more mannered response, though she tried to express her anger in it.

"For my girlfriend to be less stupid." Was her immediate response, Sena's mixed feelings of happiness and frustration were similarly immediate.

"Why do you have to be so senselessly mean?! That accusation is just baseless name calling!" Sena outraged, she broke down easily enough. Her hand was grasping her phone.

"Shut up, Meat." Yozora looked at the distant kitchen door. Sena's fingers were about to activate the Lockdown Security App. "-chan…" she mumbled. Yozora heard that.

"My logic is never flawed. It may be psychological trick at time, but it's never senseless."

"Then explain your logic."

"You don't deserve it."

At first Sena wanted to respond with 'then you don't deserve my service' but she came up with something smarter to say.

"That's an Ad Hominem; it implies your argument is weak, or nonexistent."

Yozora flushed in defeat; all she had to say was "Don't underestimate me."

For the next ten minutes Yozora lectured Sena about manners, guest hosting, the basics of reading the mood and logical conclusions.

"Any questions, Nikku-Chan?" Yozora asked. She folded her hands, waiting for an apology.

Sena didn't want to apologize, her feet hurt from standing in front of her girlfriend, and she was still processing all the new information, it was not something you get taught in school.

And then she heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" she looked at her girlfriend. Yozora blushed again.

"Such basic knowledge, I'm not surprised it evades y-" Yozora was interrupted but the sound again. It was the sound of her stomach growling.

Sena thought it was adorable. She stepped closer to Yozora and hugged her by surprise. Her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's back and she gently rubbed her belly with her own. Yozora blushed and her stomach growled again.

"I'm going to get us some food." Sena said and both reluctantly and excitingly walked to the kitchen.

"There better be a plate on this table before I file for rape." Yozora mumbled.

**~~X~~**

One servant and one cook being given the evening off later and Sena was alone at the kitchen. She prepared ingredients for a romantic meal. At least the most romantic meal you can make in 30.22 minutes, the oddly exact time Yozora said it'll take her to shower.

Unfortunately, Yozora has spare clothes, so Sena didn't get to lend her any of her own. The brunette also figured out the privacy setting in the shower. The disappointed blonde gave up and went to prepare the meal for the two.

The meal was simple, most of the side dishes were premade by the professional cook from yesterday, and she decided those due to lack of time (she was confident she could pull them off perfectly with enough time).

The main dish, the one she was going to prepare herself, was going to be steak. A juicy one, or a well done one, or a medium one. Or a…

She didn't know how she should make the steak, it was a problem.

Yozora is picky, or at least pretending to be one while being her host in order to annoy, she is not going to take just any steak, it needs to please her.

Sena began to think about how to make the perfect steak, in order to deny Yozora an excuse to just get up and leave, and also from genuine desire to please her girlfriend.

She needs to think this through. Yozora is picky, but not too culinary; she wouldn't feel the difference beyond three different types of steak: Well Done, Medium and Rare.

And her feeling may eventually boil down to three different responses. Pleased, Disgusted, and Overwhelmed.

**Option 1-1: Yozora is pleased with Well Done**

Yozora: "Surprisingly not as horrible as torture, Nikku-chan. I think you deserve some praise, I will help you waste your life on video games and stay the night."

**Option 1-2: Yozora is disgusted by Well Done**

Yozora: "You think me soft, you feel me a boring woman, a piece of object you can easily play off. That is more horrible than anything I've done to deserve it. I'm leaving."

**Option 1-3: Yozora is overwhelmed by Well Done**

Yozora: "This is so cold and made me sick."

Sena: "I'm sorry, I can fix it if you'll help."

Yozora: "I'm so cold and sick, I need you to hold me now, come and embrace me with your form."

**Option 2-1: Yozora is pleased with Medium**

Yozora: "Hmm, pretty juicy, Nikku-Chan, I can bite into it. Here, let me demonstrate, bite the other side of my steak."

**Option 2-2: Yozora is disgusted by Medium**

Yozora: "Such indecisiveness, you can't decide whether I'm a grown woman or child, everything is compromises' with you, but I don't compromise love. I'm leaving."

**Option 2-3: Yozora is overwhelmed by Medium**

Yozora: "Hmm, pretty juicy, Nikku-Chan, I can bite into it. Here, let me demonstrate, let me bite you thigh and the rest of you."

**Option 3-1: Yozora is pleased with Rare**

Yozora: "I will chew through this, and I will chew through the struggles of our love, tonight I shall sleep in your bed, and tomorrow we will chew through all the troubles and announce our love to the world."

**Option 3-2: Yozora is disgusted by Rare**

It'll take them days to recognize the blonde haired body found in pieces in every steakhouse in town. It'll take even longer to realize the cause of death was meat-on-meat violence.

**Option 3-3: Yozora is overwhelmed by Rare**

She better hope the condom Stella put in her room is not expired; she's going to need it.

**~~X~~**

Sena was smiling to herself in the lonely kitchen for a while, searing steaks as she focused on the various 3s.

She heard on a knock on the kitchen's door. It was Yozora. Her hair was and stuck to her face though it wasn't long anymore. She wore her spare clothes, which were suitable for sleep as well as outside appearance. Sena was glad there was a chance Yozora could stay over.

"You're showing your stupid again. You pervert." The brunette said and Sena's heart sank in an instance.

"Wh-" Sena almost protested, but she didn't forger her lesson from earlier, and allowed Yozora to explain herself first.

The more evil girl noticed that and grinned in happiness as if she saw her pet as a little more trained.

"Listen." Was all Yozora said. Sena stared into her eyes and waited for her to say something.

"Listening…" the blonde said after a long silence where Yozora's grin faded.

"Not to me, idiot. There's the stupid alarm calling you."

Sena listened, this time for real. Then she realized the fire alarm is going off. To her credit, it was a weak alarm, the batteries were probably depleted. But it was definitely not something a normal person would miss, unless they were preoccupied in pervert fantasies.

Sena looked down and saw the source of the alarm's dismay. The only steak she was making was standing quarter way on the grill and was smoking out.

Sena freaked out and pulled it immediately, more smoke was released and she started coughing. She put off the smoking grill with a wipe when actually there was a small flame there, surely going to burn the wipe out. Sena almost tried to turn off the flame with a glass of water that was actually a glass of cooking oil before Yozora gave her a proper water glass. A glass that she almost poured right onto the grill's circuits.

Yozora took control away from her with a push and she almost fell down to the floor.

She was really disappointed to look so incompetent in front of her girlfriend, surely a deal breaker in many relationships. She was worried.

**~~X~~**

Yozora sorted it out in several minutes, and even cleaned a little and returned the cook's leftovers back into the fridge. During the ordeal, her stomach growled twice more in an adorable way. Sena wanted to hug her from behind after them, but she knew it was a really bad idea, the second time she had to strongly resist the urge.

Yozora finished, sighed with relief, grabbed a plate from the counter and walked to the doorway.

Sena's head was automatically filled with fears and concerns. She imagined Yozora taking the half-cooked meal to the dining hall, eating in silence and ignoring her, and then going home, and telling her by text they were broken up.

But to her surprise, Yozora grabbed her hand forcefully and dragged her out of the kitchen without a word.

They walked through the dining hall in silence, not sitting down, they walked through a passage, through the main hallway, down the double stairs and into the entrance hall, stopping a few steps away from the door.

"You're awful." Yozora said. That was it, Sena knew, all over. Yozora was mad over something actually serious this time. She always thought she would leave on some pretense bullshit reason, she never considered the real dangerous things to avoid.

"You were thinking about me, in the kitchen, right?" Yozora asked, she was choking back tears.

"Yes…" Sena said.

"Don't answer this. I don't need your confession, I have proof." She continued.

"Your pervert look, your _lethal_ absentminded stupidity. You acted like a piece of meat."

Yozora choked on a little and swallowed dry "And you nearly fried yourself like one."

Yozora shed a tear, it hadn't travel far before she wiped it off, by Sena still saw it, and it drove her eyes to tears as well, but in an order of magnitude.

"I am flattered you think about me when I'm not here." Yozora, "And though it sounds interesting I may be your final thoughts…" she blushed a little "I don't want the thoughts about me to be the cause of your death."

Yozora choked back her tears and her sadness, and tried to smile.

"Remember, when you think about me in my absence, I think about you too, so do try to keep make sure my next thoughts are not of you dead." She said and smiled a morbid evil smile.

"Yeah…" Sena said, she wiped away her tears, it didn't do much to the wetness in her eyes.

"Now, let's eat." Yozora said and brought up the plate.

**~~X~~**

"Here's the plan. Listen carefully and keep the information you don't understand under 70%" Yozora said with a sharp smile.

"In order for you to not kill yourself imagining me, I need to leave you less for the imagination." Yozora said and her girlfriend's eyes lighted up, her mouth showed signs of impending drooling.

"Gross… Nikku-Chan." The brunette said. "What I meant is to cross something else off the list." She continued, and Sena waited patiently to hear what it is.

"Our first kiss." She said with mock confidence, she tried to sound aloof but her voice cracked and she blushed heavily, having her stomach growl adorably again didn't help.

Sena acted up immediately, she checked her breath twice, brushed off her face, moisturized her lips and leaned in.

Yozora was startled, she walked a few steps back and hit the door.

"Close your eyes…" she said with a trembling voice and Sena obliged.

Sena waited a few second that seem to take forever, she didn't think about nothing much more than the kiss, her face was blushing mad and her eyes almost crying again in anticipation.

And then she felt it: the soft savory feel… of uncooked cow muscle.

She jerked back in surprise, much like Yozora did a second earlier.

She looked forward, to see Yozora standing there, no longer blushing, with a piece of meat in her hand, dripping slowly onto the floor.

"Nikku-chan…" Yozora tusked her tongue and nodded side to side.

"I can just satisfy your imagination in order to stop it." She looked at her lover with her usual evil grin. Sena blushed, this time in embarrassment and anger.

"In order to make sure you won't hurt yourself or anyone thinking about pervert things again, I must program you animalistic brain to react to them negatively. The poor quality of your atrocious cooking is perfect for such a negative example."

"You witch…" Sena muttered.

She closed her eyes tightly in anger and thought to herself 'I have to get this kiss.' She opened her eyes and jumped forward for a surprise kiss, but no one was there.

She crashed into the door, as she stroked her face in pain she looked back into the house and saw Yozora walking towards the dining hall, eating the cooked half of the steak Sena made.

"You know, I wanted to suggest a pockey game where I bite the mediocre side and you bite the raw and you have to eat through the raw meat in order to reach my lips." The evil girl couldn't suppress her blushed and she evilly teased her girlfriend wearing a sly grin on her face.

"You demon…" Sena clutched her fist, she was angry, but not sincerely, she was glad the dramatic part was over.

"But you'd probably go through with that, Nikku-Chan." She began to laugh mockingly without looking back.

But she was interrupted when her stomach growled again, she looked back and Sena saw her blushing face.

The blonde couldn't help but smile and laugh, sincerely. Her girlfriend's laugh couldn't help but turn real to join her.


End file.
